Diabolik Chibis
by B-Mad Hatter
Summary: After founding an old book full with weird potions and spells, Reiji decides to prepare one of them, but then an unfortunate event occurs and now the Sakamaki brothers found themselves in their old child form. So what will Yui do with these 5 young vampires , and will Shuu, the only one who remained normal, help raising his brothers until they find a cure? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! So I'm back with another story for DiaLovers, this time a multi-chap one. So... uhmmm... nothing more to say. I suppose you all understood what it is all about from the summary! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DiaLovers nor the characters, they all belong to Rejet.**

**Warnings: OCC-ness, grammar mistakes, typos, and really stupid language. I am not the type of person to check their writing after finishing something. Sorry...**

* * *

**Diabolik Chibis**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was another normal day at the Sakamaki mansion, well... as normally it could be. Ayato and Raito were probably teasing Yui, Kanato enjoying some of his cake, and Subaru was probably wandering around the garden. Just a certain raven-haired vampire has locked himself up in his room preparing one of his potions. He knew, though, that this one was different from the others, since he procured the ingredients from an old book he found a few days ago. The book itself mentioned all kind of stupid yet unreal things, such as: object floating, potions for body changing, or eternal beauty.

The megane never believed in this stupid and nonsense things such as magic, but the book captured his attention, since that even for such idiotic ideas the book described every single potion or spell to the finest detial. So, not even him could fight the urge of trying this, so here he was closed in his room for more than one day mixing all kind of plants and herbages, along other strange things.

''Finally done!'' exclaimed the vampire proudly of his final result. ''It took more than I expected, not to mention how long it took for me to procure all the ingredients. Honestly, now if I think better of it I'm not sure all this effort was worth it, since even I'm not quite sure what this drink does.'' the raven-haired man said to himself as he placed down the boiling glass filled with a green like liquid.

He took one last glance at it, before his nostrils hit the horrid smell of plants that filled his room. He covered his mouth and nose with his left hand before he unlocked his door to take some fresh air. Unfortunately the smell has spread really fast through the all mansion, and that did not remained unnoticed by some certain vampires.

Reiji slowly headed back to his room, placed himself in his chair and closed his eyes hoping for some good rest, but which, unfortunately, never came.

''Oi, Reiji explain this to me!'' a certain green-eyed vampire demanded, making Reiji shot his eyes open only to see Ayato standing before him pointing out his now-made potion.

''Is this some new drug? What is it for? For making your hair fall just by smelling it, perhaps.'' Ayato said trying to fight the urge to laugh.

Reiji was about to open his mouth, when...

''Nee, what is this smell? It's killing my nose and my eyes already started to tear!'' Raito complained as he covered his face with a piece of cloth.

''Did someone died?Because Teddy and I will be really happy to offer the respective person a really beautiful funeral!'' Kanato said.

At this point, Reiji couldn't take the triplets whines anymore so he stood up from his chair.

''Would you stop this?! I worked day and night to that smelling potions and I'm tired, so I would ask you to leave me so I could rest, and take your activities to your own rooms!''

The triplets looked at him, and after a while they decided to take their leave, Reiji being satisfied by his results, but he wouldn't for much longer.

''Urusai! What's the meaning of all this?! How could you interrupt my precious sleep?!'' Subaru yelled as he punched a wall.

And then it started what we call an argument. Ayato and Raito started blamming Reiji for making this poison, Reiji just tried to stop all of his brothers, while having a more serious argument with Subaru, and all this time Kanato was just staring at the weird liquid placed on the table. A smirk appeared on Kanato's face, as he took one final glance at his siblings before dropping the glass. Reiji's eyes widened as the glass made contact with the hard surface and shattering in hundreds of small pieces. They watched as the green liquid spread across the floor, but slowly turning it's color red, shocking the boys, and the next thing that occured nobody did expected at it.

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion shuttered the whole mansion, and smoke was coming from place where it was heard. A really confused Yui was looking around for anybody, before she run upstairs praying so that nobody was hurted.

* * *

''Ahh, my head... is... spinning.'' Ayato said to himself trying to stand up. He slowly opened his eyes trying to examinate his surroundings, eyes widening in shock. ''Nani?! What is this? Did that stupid drink made the mansion bigger?!'' And then it hit him. ''My...m-my, voice?! Why is my voice so pitch and childish?!'' And then he looked down. ''AND WHY ARE MY CLOTHES SO BIG AND LARGE?!'' he yelled and started freaking out.

''Ayato-kun, just stop this won't do any help.'' he turned his head towards the voice only to his brother Raito... as a kid. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he started to laugh.

''Ayato-kun, are you okay?'' Raito asked.

''Yeah, yeah, it's just... that hat really does not suit you now!'' Ayato laughed, and Raito just pouted.

''Sure enough.''

''Could you stop all this nonsense conversation?'' Reiji exclaimed.

''Sure enough... megane freak!'' Ayato said.

''Nani?!'' Reiji said while gritting his teeth.

''Oi, Teddy weren't you slightly bigger earlier.'' Kanato said to himself.

''Urusai, or don't make me kill you.'' Subaru yelled.

Ayato turned his head to him and smirked. ''Yeah, sure you will, snowflake.'' he said while laughing like a maniac on the floor.

Then a dark aura started to from around Subaru. ''What did you just said?''

''Ohh, you heard me, Snowy!''

''Ayato, I demand you to retre-...'' Subaru was going to finish when he was interrupted.

''Anno...'' Yui whispered as she stood besides the room staring at the sigh before her. She couldn't find the right words to explain, since right there in front of her, stood 5 residents of this house where she lived, looking no older than 12 years old, and wearing over-sized clothes.

''What is it, chichinashi? And stop staring!''

''Anno, what happened?'' She finally found the urge of asking.

''Well I suppose it's quite obvious.'' Reiji began. ''The potion that I prepared has obviously turned us into kids, perhaps we will even start to manifest child behavior until this potion's effect ends.''

''So.. how long this effect will take?'' Raito asked.

''Well that depends. Not even I am so sure.'' Reiji continued.

''Let's not forget we are on this situation because you thought of preparing it, in the first place.'' Ayato added.

''Ahhh, may I say something?'' Yui asked quietly.

''What is it?''

''Why are there just 5 of you?''

This realisation hit Reiji hard, and started looking around trying to figure out who is missing out of the brothers, but right there the answer came straight to them.

''I want... and need an explanation.'' There stood besides the doorframe, the oldest brother out of them all.

''Shuu-san...'' Yui said cowardly. ''I can.. explain!''

''Well? Do it... because I'm really not comfortable with this sigh before me.'' Shuu added taking a look at now his... really... younger brothers.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Well then... that was it. I know it sucked, but I really can't help it, I'm a really weak author... hehe.**

**Anyways, hope you like it though!**

**See ya laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this delay! I was really caught up with school work and projects but now you can expect and I promise at least one update per week. Anyways, getting back on our bussiness I'm so happy, like I'm in the ninth cloud, seventh heaven or whatever place could be. I mean 28 freaking reviews?! I love you guys so much! So now let's get on with the story.**

**Warnings: Bad language, typos and grammar mistakes, OOC-ness, and that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DiaLovers in any single way. All of it belongs to Rejet.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Shuu's POV**

''Well it.. smoke and... and.. an explosion... and they were h-here... and BOOM.. and .. and .. I don't know!''

Huh, this girl really gets on my nerves, all she does is talking nonsense, not as I can understand this any better. ''Oi Reiji how much all... this.. will last?'' Let's finish this quickly so I can go back to my sleep.

''I don't know. It may take weeks, months, years or just forever. Perhaps we may need to start thinking of a cure for it.''

I stood there dumbfounded by my brother's words. **Years?! Forever!? **This is worrying. I sighed and turned around ready to leave. I really couldn't take this anymore.

''Oi where are you going, Shuu? Yours Truly didn't approve it!'' Great. Just what I needed.

''I wanna sleep and when I wake up I expect this nightmare to be over. Reiji just.. fix this''

''I... don't know how...'' I stopped in my tracks and quickly jerked around and took Reiji by his collar lifting him up to my eye-level.

''Say that again.''

''I said I don't know how to fix this.''

''Fix what?''

''This!''

''Why you can't do it?''

''Because I don't know how.''

''Why you don't know?'' I will just continue this until he figures something out.

''Because I DON'T KNOW! Alright!?'' I could see traces of annoyance written on his face. Good.

''Well then I want you to figure something out.''

''But.. but... I don't know how to do it...'' Then I snapped.

''Hear me brat! I want you to fix this goddamn knows what thing so that I can sleep!''

Did I.. just yelled? Or more important did I yelled back to Reiji? I never did that in my life. I felt kind of good and rather proud of myself until I looked back at him.

Damn..

He had tears formed in his eyes and when I looked behind me I could see the rest of my brothers gathered around that human girl like their lives depended on it. I could feel a wave of guilt taking over me and soon I come back to my normal sense and put Reiji down, easily patting his head. The next few words I was going to tell are going to remain in history.

''I'm sorry..''

''Huh?'' Reiji looked at me with tears running down his face and in an attempt he tried to wipe them off, at which he clearly failed.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Reiji.'' I gently brushed my fingers over his face to wipe the tears off.

''It's .. fine.''

I could feel my lips twirl into a smile so I took one last glance at Reiji before turning around to face my other brothers.

I looked over them at Yui and sighed.

''Take them out of this room and found them some clothes to wear, I will think about this... later.'' I left the room and headed over to my usual sofa and as I laid down I couldn't stop from thinking. Many questions raised in my head as minutes passed.

_Are they gonna stay like this forever?_

_How am I supposed to figure out a cure for it?_

_Am I suppose to look after them? Possibly taking care of them?_

_And so, am I gonna be good at it?_

I shook my head trying to calm myself down, and I could say it worked since not longer after it I drifted myself in a long dreamless sleep.

**Next Morning...**

I could feel slightly pokes taking over my body and I couldn't restrain my laughts, but instead I slowly giggled at the strange feeling. I slowly opened my eyes only to met a another pair of green eyes staring at me annoyed with a hand poking my cheek.

''What do you want , Ayato?'' Lazily I stood up from the sofa while letting out a loud yawn and staring at the wall before me.

''I'm hungry.''

Was he serious?

''So? Make yourself something to eat.'' I started walking towards the exit but Ayato quickly grabbed my shirt trying to stop me.

''You're annoying, you know that? Just stop and leave me alone.''

''But, I'm hungry.''

''I said it already Ayato, go and eat if you're hungry.''

Ayato slowly let go of my shirt and looked down at the floor. First thinking I hurt his feelings but then I cough a glimpse of his face and I could say he felt embarrased.

''Yeah, well... but, you see... uhhh.'' He tried to hide the obvious blush on his face by looking away from me and rubbing his hands together, thing I found kind of cute.

''Yes?'' I brought myself to his level trying to figure it what was wrong with him.

''I tried to.. but I can't... uhhh... how to say it... I can't... reach the counter.'' He mumbled the last part but I made sure to hear it and I let out a chuckle who clearly seemed to piss him off.

''Don't... laugh at me! Yours Truly demands you to stop!'' He quickly grew angry and started punching my chest. Carefuly I took his hand into mine and headed towards the kitchen. There I was slightly surprised to see all my brothers looking at me... clearly not pleasured.

''Shuu, do you realise is almost dinner time and you didn't even bothered with breakfast or lunch.'' Reiji shot me a glare at which I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

''Why do you even bother talking to me about it? Couldn't you make that human cook for you?''

''Bitch-chan left for school, she tried to wake you up but her efforts were meaningless.'' I sighed in frustation at Laito's comment and turned my gaze to them.

''What do you wanna eat?''

''Tokayaki!''

''No, me and Teddy will have pudding!''

''Macaron for me here!''

''My tonight meal shall consist of a carbonara dish please''

''...Anything.. really''

I looked at them in disbelief while massaging my temples to calm myself down.

''Can we just all have rare steak?''

''Oi Shuu we are not carnivores like you!''

''I must agree with Ayato. We as kids need a proper meal consisting of proteins, vitamins, and nutrients.''

''Yes, also pudding is so much more delicious than meat! Don't you think that also, Teddy?''

I sighed at them in defeat and looked at them in annoyance. ''Very well I shall start then.. ehh? Subaru you didn't said what you wanna have for dinner.''

I turned my glance back at Subaru who had a dark blush spread along his face. ''I-i ..'' I chuckled at him and rested my hand on his head.

''I can't have you starving, so what do you wanna eat?''

''I... will just have the same as you.. only don't add garlic. I hate it.''

I nodded and walked towards the fridge taking the ingredients I needed and turned to the counter. To be honest, I never cooked in my life.. we will see hot this ends.

**2 hours later...**

So here I was. Sakamaki Shuu. The oldest of Sakamaki brothers. Son of Beatrix and brother of Reiji. A gokutsubushi and failed student. Cooking.

Overall, things went pretty good. I didn't burned the kitchen, killed anyone or needed to order food instead of making it. I called out for my brothers who were doing damn knows what and looked at the dishes before me. I didn't tasted them, so if something happened to any of them... well better them then me.

Laito, Ayato and the rest of them ran out downstairs and climbed on their chairs staring at their meals.

''They look good.. but that doesn't mean they taste good. Wish me look.'' Ayato was the first one to taste his meal. He opened his mouth, inserting a tokayaki shred inside his mouth. He slowly chewed and widened his eyed in surprise.

''Ayato-kun, do you wanna have me calling an ambulance?''

''Teddy asks if you are feeling alright Ayato.''

''It's... good'' Ayato looked at his brothers, then at me and finally at his dish. ''It's good.'' He took another slice and ate it ''It tastes really good!'' He started devouring his tokayaki meal which made a small smile appear on my face.

Laito and Kanato also took a bite from their meals for which they smiled at me and started eating. Subaru almost finished his dish already, clearly pleasured by the taste of it.

I also started eating my meal smiling at myself like an idiot for no reason. Well there was a reason, because I really felt appreciated by my job done here especielly my food which was gladly praised by my brothers. That was perhaps the first moment of glory I had in a long time.

''Don't think so high of yourself, brat. Your food isn't that great.'' Reiji scolded me and turned to finish his dish.

Thank you, brother. Thank you for ruining this moment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it and don't forget to like, follow and review! I will update as soon as I can and if you are a No Game No Life anime fan also, please check out my fic for it! Believe me if you are a gamer, or SAO fan you will totally fall for it!**

**See ya laterzzz!**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
